Green eyed monster
by Immorura
Summary: A wealthy client of Ranger's takes an interest to Stephanie. But without any hints that he is willing to start a relationship with her, Stephanie decides that it's time to move forward. Ranger however, seems to think otherwise. I actually got the idea from a fairy tale from the brother's Grimm. I'm not saying which one as it will give the plot away very easily. Babe story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Stephanie Plum.

I'm blue eyed, curly brown haired and I'm covered in soot.

I work for my cousin Vinnie as a bond enforcement agent. I round up hooligans who don't show their faces for their court dates and take them to _clink_ so they can reschedule. We call them _skips_.

Being a bounty hunter doesn't make you very popular. I don't care a great deal about being popular but sometimes a skip holds a grudge and I usually end up covered in trash or have my car blown to smithereens. _And that's why I'm currently covered in soot._

Luckily for me, I have the help of Carlos Manoso, A.K.A _Ranger._

Ranger is Cuban-American and _the Batman_ of New Jersey. He's 6'ft of Mocha-latte toned and ripped muscle with long black hair and dark brown eyes. He only wears black and most of his shirts looked painted on.

He's the owner of a security company, _Rangeman,_ where only the best (and me) are hired. He's also a bounty hunter and is the only reason I am able to fire a gun without shooting myself.

Ranger is my mentor, friend and lover all in one. This meant I was one of the few lucky women who got to see this Adonis _naked._

Another one was my grandma.

" _Babe."_

Ranger was the first to greet me as I entered the bonds office. If I wasn't covered from head to foot in car dust I would have been in a better mood.

"Hey." I replied, throwing my body receipt on the reception desk. I snatched up a tissue from a nearby tissue box and wiped my face.

"I take it the Land-rover didn't survive."

I nodded. Whenever I needed a car, Ranger was always more than willing to provide me with one. His men at _Rangeman_ , loved to place down bets on how long a car lasted with me as the driver. Most of my skips held grudges.

I looked up at him. "The guy I went after was arrested for possessing illegal fireworks."

His lips twitched ever so slightly as he plucked another tissue and rubbed it against my cheek. I could smell his shower gel; _Bulgari green tea._ "At least you got him to the PD."

That made me smile.

Ranger and I were used to keeping our distance from each other because of my testosterone filled ex-boyfriend, Joe Morelli.

I had known Morelli all my life. We had a couple of phases where our relationship went on and off again. But when he told me about his new promotion- which involved relocating to California- he expected me to go with him, marry him and pop out half a dozen kids.

Yeah. That was so not happening.

It was hard being in love with 2 men but with Morelli out of the picture, I felt all the pressure lift off my shoulders.

Even though I loved Ranger, I wasn't 100% sure he felt the same way.

He did say he loved me- _in his own way._

"Do you need a ride?" Ranger asked.

I hesitated. Getting into a car with Ranger put my hormone levels up on red alert. But it was better than walking so I nodded.

He smiled. "Does the day need ending with a Pino's?"

I made a puppy dog pout.

Xxxxxx

We both walked out of the bonds office where Ranger unlocked his black Porsche turbo before opening the passenger door for me.

" _Mr. Manoso!"_

We both turned to see a man who looked around our age walking towards us.

He was the same height as Ranger but not as muscular; his olive skin was smooth and flawless while his platinum blond hair shone in the setting sun. He was dressed in a pair of blank pants with a matching waistcoat on top of a crisp white short sleeved dress shirt. His shoes were black, shiny and looked pricey.

"Mr. Roth." Ranger replied as they shook hands. "I wasn't expecting to see you around here."

"I already told you, please call me _Everette."_ Roth grinned. "I'm glad I caught you. I had some last minute requests. I hope it's no bother."

Ranger shook his head. "Of course not."

Roth's grin widened before his eyes landed on me. They were silver grey and seemed to sparkle like his smile.

" _Hello."_ He looked back at Ranger. "Mr. Manoso, aren't you going to introduce me to this _lovely lady?_ "

I felt my face flush.

"This is Stephanie, she's a friend." Ranger said bluntly. "Stephanie, this is Everette. He's a new client."

 _Friend?_ That kind of hurt…

"Hello," I smiled painfully.

Roth stepped closer towards me. "Well no wonder the sky has been grey today; _all the blue is in your eyes."_

I blushed harder.

" _Oh please!"_ I giggled.

He looked me up and down. "And why are you covered in soot? You're messing with perfection!"

Roth looked back at Ranger. "Will tomorrow be all right to discuss… _everything?_ "

Ranger had his poker face on. He gave a nod but didn't say a word.

"By the way, Stephanie, something's wrong with my cell phone," Roth said, taking out an iPhone… _whatever_ and grinning at me again. "It might have something to do with _not_ having your phone number in it…."

I couldn't control my giggling as he unlocked it and handed it over to me. "I bet you say that to every woman you meet." I said, handing it back to him after I punched in my number.

"Only the pretty ones." He winked before turning to shake hand with Ranger. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Manoso." Roth turned back to me and picked up my hand. "And I hope to see you," He kissed it. "Very soon, Stephanie."

He walked away.

… _.What just happened?_

 _Did I just get flirted with by a total stranger? A_ _ **good looking**_ _total stranger who asked for my number?_

"I can't believe you fell for those clichéd pickup lines." Ranger said, walking around to the driver's side.

I frowned at him before getting into the car. "It's more than anything that you've said to me that was meaningful."

He glanced at me after he started the engine. "I don't do corny or stereotypical."

I opened my mouth to protest.

"You never said what kind of pizza you wanted."

 _He always knows how to shut me up…_

 _Damn._

XXXXXX

I sat in my usual chair inside the bonds office. Connie, the receptionist and human Betty Boop, only had one skip for me; a middle aged pervert who liked to flash _what the stork brought._

I had nothing better to do afterwards so I decided to spend the rest of the day hanging out with her and Lula, my best friend and sometimes partner.

Lula is a former ho who now works as a filing clerk. She's an African-American plus sized woman who defies the laws of common logic by squeezing herself into size 10 spandex and animal prints. She also likes to change her hair colour and style every single week.

This week she was wearing black leopard print jeans with a glitzy yellow tank top. She had styled her hair into golden streaked cornrows that went down to the nape of her neck. This look was made for Lula and for Lula _only._

"By the way, Steph," Connie said, leaning forward on her desk. "Who was that guy who went all _Prince Charmin' on ya?"_

Lula looked at her then to me. "Wha' Prince Charmin'?"

I felt my face go red. "He's just a new client of Ranger's."

Connie grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Then what were you doin' with his phone?"

Lula laughed and folded her arms as she smirked at me. "Yeah, what were you doin' with his phone?"

I gave up and let out a sigh. "His name's Everette and he asked for my number. Now quit bugging me!"

My phone vibrated.

I took it out to see I had received a text from an unknown number.

 _Hi Stephanie, it's Everette Roth._

 _I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me this Friday or whenever you are free._

 _Please say yes!_

I froze with my eyes locked on the screen.

 _He had asked me out…_

The good looking guy who had seen me covered from head to toe in soot had actually asked me…no, _begged_ me to go on a date with him!

"Earth to Stephanie!" Lula hollered. "What's the matter?"

I handed her my phone. They were going to find out anyway.

"Oh my God….He asked you out?!"

Connie's eyes bulged. "Shut. Up! For real?!"

Lula handed her my phone.

Connie read the text and grinned at me. " _Stephanie Plum, you lucky gal!"_

XXXX

I had no idea how many dresses and outfits I had _ummed and aahed_ about but I decided on a white sleeveless dress with a cerise sash and matching fake corsage and pink shoes. For accessories I had put on a golden ball necklace and baby pink earrings.

I let my hair hang in natural curly waves while I did my makeup with winter pink lipstick and black mascara and eyeliner.

Roth said he would pick me up outside my apartment building at 6. I grabbed my purse and said goodbye to my hamster, Rex, before walking out the front door.

I stood outside the main entrance; it wasn't long until a BMW 7 pulled up in front of me.

Roth stepped out of the driver's side. He was dressed in a black suit and tie with a red shirt. He grinned as he looked me up and down.

"Pardon me ma'am, are you lost because Heaven is a _loooong_ way away from here."

I knew that was incredibly cheesy but my cheeks reddened as I let out a shy laugh.

"Seriously though Stephanie, you look beautiful." Roth smiled, gesturing me towards the passenger side.

"Thank you. You look great as well." I replied.

His smile widened as he opened the door for me before walking back to the driver's side. He roared the engine to life before driving out of the parking lot.

We chattered for about 20 minutes before we approached an incredible fancy restaurant. Its name was lit up with gold lights; _The Golden Plaza._

I had heard many stories about the Golden Plaza but I never even set eyes on the place. Some people from my childhood home, _the Burg_ , claimed that they had a meal there. They said the waiters took orders on iPads and the cutlery was made out of pure gold. I always suspected they were tiny little fibs but I was about to find out for myself!

"Do you eat here very often?" I asked, gazing at the building through the car window.

Roth shrugged a shoulder. "Sometimes, but to be honest I prefer McDonalds and Cluck-in-a-bucket." He smiled at me again. "I think it's important to make a first date memorable."

I looked at the restaurant again to hide a growing grin I couldn't supress.

I loved how he was honest.

True, he might have been going out of his way to impress me but he sounded genuine and easy going.

He stopped the car outside the entrance where the valet opened the door for me. I stepped out and Roth handed him the car keys along with a couple of dollar bills.

He offered me his arm. I took it and we walked inside.

Xxxx

As we entered the dining hall, I let out a silent gasp at the incredible ambiance.

The whole room was floored with white marble and laid with scarlet red rugs. The walls were pure white with golden beams against them while a crystal chandelier hung from above.

The tables and chairs were made of fine varnished mahogany. The seats were cushioned with gold padding as matching table cloths draped over the tables.

Roth pulled my seat out for me once the waiter showed us to our table. It was right next to the window where we had a perfect view of the setting sun.

"Do you have a particular favourite when it comes to food?" He asked, handing me a menu.

I blushed again. "Pizza, but I doubt they would serve it in a nice place like this."

Roth laughed. "They're always open for suggestions."

I looked at the menu and was relieved to see it was written in simple English. I browsed through it before looking at the Italian section and decided on Pecan Pesto Shells with Sausage. Roth had ordered us a white wine which tasted fantastic.

"I just realised, Stephanie, that I've never asked you what you did for living."

I cringed at that. "I'm mostly a Bond Enforcement Agent for my cousin. I sometimes work for Ranger… _Manoso,_ at Rangeman too."

He blinked at me and grinned. "Bond Enforcement? I never would have guessed."

I decided not to tell him about the people I go after _._ "I prefer working at Rangeman. I don't know how my cousin attracts some kinds of people."

"I know what you mean. I own a few hotels around the state which were passed on to me from my father. You wouldn't believe the kind of guests we used to get."

"You're in the hospitality industry?"

He nodded. "It wasn't really my first choice as a career. But when my father died, I was his only next of kin who was able to take over."

"Is that why you hired Rangeman security?"

"Not for the hotels. It's for my house in Saddle River. My mother really likes New Jersey so I decided on buying a house here so she could come more often. The security is an extra safety measure since Mom is getting older, I want her to feel secure."

That made me sentimental. "That's sweet."

Roth Blushed. "She drives me crazy most of the time, but she's always been there for me."

The sun had set by the time our food had arrived.

The pesto and sausage was delicious, especially when it was washed down with Roth's choice of wine.

"You probably get this a lot," Roth said, cutting off a piece of his steak. "But I thought you'd be married with kids. I was worried about that when I first laid eyes on you."

I made a face.

"Well, you're half right. I was married- for barely a year."

He blinked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "I caught my ex… _Erm_ … _y'know…cheating_ , on my dining table."

Roth shook his head in disbelief. "What an idiot."

I shrugged. "We were divorced within 15 minutes. But it made me think that I didn't need a guy in my life- until the neighbourhood I grew up in, _the Burg_ as it's known as, suddenly decided I needed to rethink that."

"An entire neighbourhood?"

" _You do it, they know about it._ I started seeing my old boyfriend, Joe, who used to be a cop at the Trenton PD, but when he got a promotion, it involved him relocating to California. He expected me to go with him and- to cut things short- change completely; quit my job, leave home, marry him and have kids."

He smiled suddenly. "The only thing I'd want to change about you is your last name."

My entire face burned. I was probably the shade of a tomato right now. "Isn't it a bit soon to decide that? You don't even know me- or know why I was covered in soot the other day."

"Maybe, but if you like something, why change it?"

I smiled back. "So have you ever been married or had any girlfriends?"

His face fell a little. "I've had a few relationships and I was married briefly…but…well to simplify it, I've been unlucky in that area; they were either in love with my money or went to extremes on my privacy."

"That's awful."

He shrugged. "Things may change. This is my first date in 2 years." His smile returned and his eyes moved to look me up and down. "I love how you decided to wear white. It symbolises _hope, freshness goodness, truth, honesty, innocence, purity and light."_

"You're in to symbolism?"

"Yeah, it is very interesting. They say you can tell a lot by a person by the colour they wear."

I glanced at my corsage. "What about pink? What does that represent?"

"It can mean a lot of things; _illusion, tenderness, delicacy…"_ He flashed me a grin. " _Compassion, beauty, love, romance."_

I smiled and felt my cheeks tinge a shade darker as I eyed his clothes. "What about black and red?"

He laughed. "Red can signify _demanding, urgency, youth, warmth, excitement, passion and romance."_

He winked.

"Black: _formality, power, mystery, sophistication, mourning, magic, elegance, death and respect._ Not that I'm one to brag."

I let out a forced laugh. _Black_ reminded me of Ranger.

Hell, black was all he wore and the symbolism suited him perfectly!

I shoved the thoughts aside as the waiter pushed a serving trolley towards our table with our desserts.

XXXXXXX

Roth had paid the bill once we had finished.

He told the valet that we would be walking to the car as he collected the keys. " _It's a beautiful evening, why waste it?"_

I kind of wished that he hadn't decided to do that. It was starting to get cold and a light breeze blew past us, making me shiver.

Something hung over my shoulders as I rubbed my arms; I looked to see Roth had placed his jacket over me.

"You didn't need to do that." I said but smiling my thanks.

"It's nothing." He shrugged. "Besides, my mother would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't act like a gentleman."

He drove me back to my apartment once we found the car. We were silent for most of the ride but made small comments about the food and wine we had.

He pulled up to the parking lot of the building, parked the car and walked me to the main door.

"I had a great time, Stephanie." He said, his eyes shining.

Warmth spread through my chest. "So did I. Thank you, Everette."

"Could we perhaps…arrange to meet on another day?"

My heart thumped. "Yeah, definitely." I grinned.

Roth's face lit up. "Great! Then I suppose I'll see you soon. Goodnight, Stephanie."

"Goodnight, Everette."

He lifted his hand up to caress my cheek. For a moment, he hesitated before bringing his face closer to mine until our lips joined into a sweet kiss.

 _Holy moly…who was this guy? I hadn't even known for a day and I just had my first date with him and now he was kissing me!_

 _Maybe it was the cheesy pick-up lines…then there's me thinking that I wasn't the kind of girl who fell for them…_

After we parted, the silver grey in Everette's eyes shone like 2 moons in the night sky. His lips were formed in a gentle smile. He gave me one last adoring look before walking back to his car.

A grin plastered on my face as I walked in to the lobby. On the way up to my apartment, I felt like a teenager again after her first date; perky and bright with butterflies in my stomach as I wondered about our next date.

I let out a happy sigh as I opened my front door and tossed the keys on to the small table in the foyer and flicked on the lights.

A scream escaped me when my eyes landed on a dark figure looming in the doorway towards to the living room.

" _Babe, it's just me."_

I breathed out with relief when I heard Ranger's voice and irritation crawled over my skin. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Ranger walked into the light with his arms folded. "I wanted to make sure you got back from your date safely."

I blinked at him. "How did you know I was on a date?"

The corners of his lips twitched. " _Lula._ "

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I should have known."

He frowned at me. His eyes never left mine.

"I'm guessing by the smile you had on a moment ago, the date when well."

I sensed the sudden change in his mood; it was like a giant neon sign was flashing: _I don't like this at all_ in bright letters.

Taking a deep breath, I gave him a smile and said, "I had wonderful time. He took me to _The Golden Plaza_. A lot of people from the Burg claim they have eaten there but it turns out, _I'm the only one who has._ "

His expression didn't shift. " _The Golden Plaza?_ I see he's the kind who likes to show off on a first date."

I frowned at him. " _Or the kind who likes to make it special_. What's your problem, Ranger? You always kept your distance when I was with Morelli but now…you're just being an ass _._ "

Ranger stepped closer towards me. "I'm only wary of Roth, Stephanie. I thought your _spidey senses_ would go off around him."

"Why?" I scoffed. "Because he uses corny pickup lines and compliments me with a good sense humour?"

Ranger went quiet for a beat before saying, "I suppose you like the kind of guys who are very forward; especially when it comes to kissing on a first date."

 _That's it. I've had enough._

"Ranger, I'm not going to let you spoil my good mood. You can see I got home safely and now I think you should leave."

I folded my arms as we stared at each other. Several moments had passed when he finally relented and walked towards the front door.

He looked over his shoulder at me. " _Just be wary, Babe."_

And then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

" _The Golden Plaza?!"_ Connie and Lula exclaimed in unison. The moment I stepped through the door of the Bonds office, they were on to me like moths to a lightbulb.

I grinned and nodded. "Yep. A few people from The Burg claimed they had been there but it turns out I'm the only one who has!"

They both looked at each other, mouths hanging open.

"That ain't enough! We need more details, Plum!" Lula said. "What was the place like inside? What was the food like? Did he remember his wallet?!"

I let out a laugh. "The inside was beautiful, almost everything was made of marble and golden and…and… _perfect._ The food was amazing and Everette ordered us this great tasting wine! And yes he paid for the whole thing too."

Lula's mouth watered.

"What about the guy himself?" Connie enquired eagerly. "Is he a gentleman? Is he smart? What does he do?!"

I thought back to last night. The image of Everette's face made my chest swell.

"He's the perfect gentleman; he pulled out my seat for me at the table and offered me his jacket when I was cold. He owns a few hotels from his father and he knows a lot of interesting things like colour symbolism." I let out a happy sigh. "He's really thoughtful too. He bought a house in Saddle River so his mother could visit him in New Jersey more often."

They both awed.

I grinned. "But the best part is, _before_ we said goodnight, he asked me out again!"

Both of them squealed.

"Omigod!" Giggled Connie. "Stephanie, I knew the second you walked in I could tell you were glowing!"

"Me too!" Lula said, clapping her hands together. "Looks like you finally got your prince charmin', Steph."

I felt my cheeks blush a deep red. " _I might have…"_

They grinned at me but their faces froze. Connie grabbed the nearest file and started fanning herself. Lula stood statue still. _The back of my neck tingled._

I didn't have to turn around to know Ranger was behind me. I stayed where I was as I heard him approach us.

He tossed a file on to Connie's desk. "Edgar Greenway." He said bluntly. I felt his eyes on me. "Stephanie."

 _First names huh? Two can play at that game._

"Hello Carlos." I said without looking at him as Connie took out the cheque book.

"Roth has asked you out again. That was fast."

"Yes. I'm glad he did. I had a really great time with him."

"Any plans?"

"No."

"Yet he kisses you after one date?"

Connie and Lula both gasped.

" _He did what now_?" Lula said.

I turned and narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't know why you are suddenly so interested, Carlos, but it's obvious that you didn't like the fact that Everette kissed me after the first date. However you only want us to be friends-with-benefits and that, for reason, is perfectly reasonable."

Connie and Lula's jaws hit the floor. Ranger's expression never faltered.

He grabbed both my arms and kissed me on the lips.

If the shock of it hadn't defused my brain, I would have pushed him away or slapped him in the back of the head.

But Ranger was quick with killer reflexes. I didn't stand a chance.

He pulled away and took the cheque from Connie, leaving me in a hazy state. "Be wary, Stephanie. Don't let your instincts down."

And then he left.

I blinked a few times before speaking, "What just happened?"

Connie and Lula hesitated.

"You gave Ranger a piece of your mind and then he kissed you." Connie said, putting the cheque book away.

Lula cocked her head to one side. "Ranger saw you two kissin'… _What was he doin' watchin' you two kissin'?!"_

I blew out a sigh. "He was waiting for me inside my apartment. He didn't look too happy either."

The two of them smirked at each other. " _He's Jealous_." They chanted and laughed together.

I stared at them. "Jealous? No…he can't be…"

"Plum, you are one lucky bitch!" Connie cackled. "You have to be the only gal I know who Ranger doesn't want another guy touchin'."

I shook my head. "How can he be jealous? He doesn't have… _those kinds_ offeelings for me."

They both looked at me as though I had grown an extra head.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Steph?" Lula asked. "We all know Ranger is the strong, silent and mysterious type, but it's freakin' obvious he is nuts about you."

I stared at her before switching my eyes to Connie.

"It's true Stephanie!" Connie nodded. "What makes you think that?"

I felt my heart sink a little. " _Because he said he loved me in his own way…."_ I muttered.

They both rolled their eyes.

"Urgh…" Connie groaned. "Men!"

"But think really deeply about it all, Steph." Said Lula. "Think of all the things he's done for you. The elephant in the room bein' that he sends you a car no matter how many go _ka-plowie_."

Connie nodded. "Yeah! And all those times he's saved you from nut jobs and psychos."

"And he lets you work part time at _Rangeman_."

"Not forgettin' that you're the only woman he asks to help him catch a skip."

" _Or_ when he helps you catch a skip and he beats the crap out of anyone who tries to do nasty stuff to you."

I still wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, he's done a lot _for me_ but it doesn't prove that he _loves me._ When Morelli moved to California I thought he'd be…I don't know, _more interested_."

They glanced at each other again but didn't say anything.

My phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and smiled when I saw it was a text from Roth.

 _Hey Stephanie!_

 _I was wondering for our next date we could see a movie and get something to eat afterwards? I know a great Italian restaurant!_

 __"Connie, her cheeks have gone red! _Prince Charmin'_ must have asked her out again!" Lula cried.

Connie squealed and stamped her feet. "C'mon Stephanie, we need details!"

Roth and I exited the movie theatre with a mutual agreement that we wouldn't consider buying the DVD.

"That movie was terrible!" I said. "Didn't anyone see that massive plot hole before they released it?"

"I was too busy trying to figure out the story line." Roth laughed. "The restaurant will make up for it, I promise you!"

" _Cena romantica?"_

I knew _romantica_ meant _romantic_ in Italian (obviously). The whole place was themed around romance.

The building was architected to look like a traditional Italian restaurant but was decorated with red rugs, red curtains and red cushioned seats with red table cloths.

Everywhere I looked I could see red roses; on the tables; in the alcoves; on the shelves; _everywhere._

I could hear music playing and I recognised the lyrics to ( _Everything I do) I do it for you by Bryan Adams_. There was an open area near the front window where a few couples were slow dancing to the rhythm.

"This place is so beautiful," I awed. "I would have dressed fancier if I'd known about this place."

I glanced down at my outfit; I had chosen a plain red sundress with black sandals.

"Don't be absurd, you look perfect!" Roth said. " _And I see you paid attention when I told you about colour symbolism._ "

My cheeks glowed bright pink as I slapped his arm playfully.

A waiter showed us to our table. Roth handed him a 10 dollar bill and the waiter came back with 10 roses which Roth handed over to me.

"They're beautiful," I said, smelling them. "Nobody's ever given me roses before."

"I'm glad to be the first." He smiled. "I thought you might like the restaurant. Even the pasta on the menu is based around romantic stories and legends."

I blinked at him. "You're kidding me."

He laughed again. "Try me. What's your favourite?"

I glanced at the menu. "Tortellini; what's the story behind that?"

"Excellent choice; in the 14th century, the Lord of Milan was positioned on the banks of the Mincio in a place called _Valeggio_ with his troops. Around the camp fire the soldiers all talked about a local legend which the river Mincio was said to be filled with beautiful nymphs that danced on the land during the night but, because of a curse, they all looked like terrifying witches.

"The same night, the witches did indeed dance among the soldiers and the only one awake was the captain of the guard, Malco, who chased after one of them; a beautiful nymph called Silvia. They both spent the night together but before she returned to the river, she gave Malco a golden knotted silk handkerchief as a pledge of love.

The next night, Malco met Silvia again among a crowd of people during a festival. But a noblewoman, who was in love with Malco, grew incredibly jealous and accused Silvia as a witch. The guards tried to arrest Silvia but Malco helped her escaped ending with him being arrested and charged with treason.

"However, during the following night, Silvia reappeared and persuaded her beloved to run away with her. The guards chased them towards the river, but when they arrived, all they found was the knotted handkerchief. From that day on, the two lovers are remembered when tortellini is knotted in the same way; _Nodi d'Amore; knots of love._ "

I stared at him. I was never going to eat tortellini the same way again.

" _Wow…_ " I breathed.

Roth grinned before holding out his hand. "Care to dance?"

I cringed and felt my cheeks burn a darker shade of pink. "I'm not a great dancer."

He chuckled. "Neither am I! Come on, it'll be fun."

 _Oh what the hell._

I placed my hand in his and he led me towards where the other couples were dancing.

He slid his arm around my waist as I placed my free hand on his shoulder and we both started to sway to the song.

A nervous giggle escaped my mouth as he dipped me low. He gave me a heart-warming grin before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

Our eyes locked after we parted.

"Was that clichéd?" Roth asked.

I shrugged a shoulder. "A little. But it was cute."

His grin widened as he pulled me back up. "Great, I was going for _cute._ "

We turned in a slow circle, smiling at each other, when a distinguished car parked parallel to the restaurant, caught my eye over Roth's shoulder through the window.

 _A black Porsche Turbo._

There was only person I knew who owned such a car.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the locks tumble from my bedroom.

I listened; the back of my neck tingled but I kept my back to the door. I carried on folding my clothes and packed them into the travel case.

" _Going somewhere?"_

I ignored him and placed a pair of jeans into the case. I hadn't spoken to him since I caught his Porsche Turbo at the restaurant during my date with Roth. I didn't know if he knew that I knew that he was there but I knew it couldn't have been a happenstance.

"I'm guessing Roth is taking you out again."

"If you didn't hack my cell phone then yes, good guess." I said coldly.

There was a tense silence before he spoke again. "How long have you been dating?"

I paused as I counted the months in my head. "About 4 months now." I zipped up the bag and turned to face him. "Why are you here, Ranger? I'm used to you invading my privacy when you're keeping me safe from lunatics but I'm _in a real, proper relationship_ now _."_

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Since my first date with Everette you've been nothing but a pain in the ass. By the way, I saw your car at the restaurant and _don't_ pretend that it was a coincidence."

He almost smiled. "Good to know you're more aware of your surroundings."

I rolled my eyes, picked up my bag and stormed past him out of the room. I felt him close behind me. "You never said where you were going with Roth."

My hand was on the door knob of the front door when I looked back at him. "If you're that concerned about my wellbeing then you'll be happy to know that he's invited me to stay at his house in Saddle River which happens to be the one that you're providing security for."

I opened the door but Ranger slammed his against it and pushed it shut. " _I'm not happy._ "

"And why's that?"

"Most of my clients want security inside _and_ out. Roth only wants a standard alarm with cameras on the outside _and nothing else."_

I stared at him. "So?"

For the first time since I've known him I could see Ranger starting to lose his cool. "There's a reason why it is beneficial for our security to be installed on the inside."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Who's it beneficial for? Your client or your company?"

His jaw clenched as he let out a breath. "I mean providing security inside can reduce the chances of the building being broken in to and can provide evidence for a prosecution. I have a feeling that Roth maybe hiding something."

I rolled my eyes again. "People are entitled to their privacy, Ranger. You have cameras monitoring every inch of your building _but_ your apartment- your personal living space."

His eyes darkened. "That's not the point, Stephanie-"

"Cripes, Carlos," I exclaimed. "I think the real reason is that now Roth and I are seeing each other, it means that I'm not available for you to fuck anymore!"

Ranger went very still. He only moved his arm when I wrenched the door open and headed towards the stairs.

Roth was waiting for me when I exited the lobby. He smiled at me but frowned quickly. "You okay, Sugar-Plum?"

I smiled despite his clichéd nickname for me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering if I forgot anything."

 _Like telling Ranger where to stick it..._

He took my bag and placed it in the trunk. "Not counting my mother, you're the first woman I've brought to the house in ages."

"Thanks again for inviting me. I've been looking for an excuse to escape Trenton for a while."

Roth grinned at me. "Trenton won't be far away. The security system from Rangeman was installed a little while ago."

I forced a smile. "That's good."

On the way Roth told me everything he had planned once we arrived at Saddle River; a movie night with dinner and wine; baking our favourite pastries; a fondue night and an afternoon tea.

"I didn't plan the entire weekend out in case there was something you'd like to do. They're some pretty good shopping malls close by."

"We're going to Saddle River. I'll only be able to afford a pack of gum."

"Actually they're just your regular stores like Macy's and Target."

"Okay then, I'm convinced." I grinned.

An hour later we had drove into a gated estate. It was neat and quiet with not one leaf or blade of grass out of place.

Roth pulled up onto the drive of a spectacular house that could have towered over half of the Burg.

It was a pure white Italianate styled mansion with black panelled window frames. It was surrounded by neatly trimmed shrubs, trees and rosebushes with a dolphin shaped fountain squirting water out from its blowhole.

"Your mom must love this place." I awed, gazing at the house.

"She does." Roth smiled as we got out of the car. "I can sleep easier now that the security system has been installed. She'll be back from her trip next week."

"Where is she now?"

"Miami, visiting her sister- my aunt, I asked her why not buy a house there but she keeps saying that she prefers New Jersey."

He got my bag out of the back of the car and led me inside. "I've already had your room set up. It's in the front where that window is." He pointed to the middle window above us where I could just make out a pair of pale yellow curtains.

As we walked in I noticed a Rangeman security camera I had seen so many times before. I gave a half-hearted finger wave to the _Merry Men_ back in Haywood and followed Roth into the house.

Roth smiled as he handed me my bag. "Your room is up the stairs, first door around the corner to the left. I'm going to get dinner started."

I went up the stairs, followed his directions, found the door and went inside.

My heart did a backflip. The room was painted a light yellow with a white carpet running across the dark floorboards. A queen sized bed was made with flower printed sheets with white nightstands and lamps on either side of it.

Near the bed stood a mahogany chest of drawers with two vases; one filled with red roses and the other with pink and white carnations. A framed painting of yellow primroses hung above them while a large painting of a landscape and long white framed mirror hung on the other side of the wall.

A white and mahogany love seat sofa stood adjacent to a white bookcase which sat between 2 doors.

I opened the first door to an immaculate ensuite bathroom tiled in blue. A shower stood in the far corner while a jet Jacuzzi bathtub stood close to the wall opposite the toilet and counter top sink. A white bathrobe hung next to a shelf of white towels and a range of bottles of shampoos, conditioners, body lotions and shower gels.

I walked back into the bedroom and opened the second door to see it was a walk-in-closet. I switched on the small light and couldn't help but grin.

A pile of parcels wrapped in blue paper and white ribbon sat in a pile with silver gift tags that read _To Stephanie._

I picked them up and placed them on the bed before unpacking my things. I sat down and picked up the one closet to me and carefully opened it.

My mouth watered. It was huge box of Godiva chocolates with a note attached; _in case you need a midnight snack._

I picked up the next one and my eyes nearly popped from their sockets when I discovered a _Dolce & Gabbana _box. I lifted the lid and found white material embroidered with a flowery lace pattern. I ran my fingers over it. It was soft, silky and feather light. I picked it up and realised it was a sundress.

I couldn't wait to try it on so I stripped to my underwear and pulled it over my head. I went to the mirror and couldn't help but laugh in delight. It fit me like a glove and swished from side to side as I moved.

I opened the rest of the gifts; a round sapphire pendant on a silver chain; a rose shaped hair barrette; a heart shaped bangle and bottle of perfume I had never heard of before.

After putting on the necklace, bangle and perfume and clearing away the paper and ribbon, I took out my hairbrush and styled my hair by partening it to one side and holding it in place with the barrette.

I found Roth in the dining room as he had just finished putting dinner on the table.

" _Damn,"_ He breathed, looking me up and down. "If being gorgeous was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

I blushed and looked at the floor. His shoes came into view; his hands lifted and held my face so our eyes met. "I'm serious though Stephanie, you look divine."

I smiled. "Thank you for everything. Nobody's ever spoiled me before."

He gave a modest shrug. "I wanted you to feel special." He pecked me on the lips before guiding me towards the table. "I've made pizza, garlic bread, salad and red wine. For desert, I got chocolate cake."

I grinned at him. "You had me at pizza."

After we had finished eating, we went into the living room where I tried not to double take at the gigantic plasma screen TV that took up half the wall.

We watched a couple of my favourites (which included Ghostbusters) and one of Roth's until we decided to call it a night.

Roth walked me to my room. He smiled, took me into his arms and pressed his lips against mine. "Goodnight, Stephanie."

I smiled back. "Goodnight, Everette."

I went inside and let out a long happy sigh. The person in the mirror looked like a total stranger as I took of the necklace and barrette; bright eyes, rosy cheeks and a grinning smile.

I hung up my dress, changed into an oversized shirt and a pair of old shorts and climbed into bed.

For the first time since I divorced my ex, I was sure this relationship was going to last. My mother would stop nagging at me about settling down. I wouldn't be compared to my perfect sister. I wouldn't be the focus of the Burg.

I was sure I had found the one.

The next 2 days had gone by too quickly and I was sad the weekend was almost over.

We had done everything Roth had planned since there wasn't anything I could think of that I wanted to do.

We made cakes, pies, cookies and enjoyed throwing flour at each other until every inch of the kitchen was sprinkled white.

After our fondue and afternoon tea, we watched movies, talked and came up with ideas on what to do on our next date.

When Monday morning came, I was pleased to know that we weren't leaving until later on tonight so there was no rush for me to pack.

We were both sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast when Roth checked his phone. He grimaced and stood up from his chair.

"Stephanie, I have to go for a while." He said, looking down at me. "Nothing serious but I could be sometime. Could you do something for me?"

I blinked at him. "What?"

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key. "I need you to look after this key. It opens the door to the basement." He nodded to a door on the opposite ended of the kitchen before taking my hand, pressing the key into my palm and looking at me straight in the eye. "You can go anywhere you want in or around the house but you must _not_ go into the basement."

My spidey senses suddenly started to tingle. It had been so long it almost came as a shock. "Yeah…But why? What's down there?"

"It's personal. I'm always afraid of losing the key when I go out the house." Roth shrugged idly. "Do I have your word?"

Without thinking, I nodded. "Yes, of course."

He grinned at me before planting a kiss on my forehead. "I'll try not to be long. I've got my phone with me if you need anything."

I smiled and nodded as I watch him leave.

Until I head the front door close and the sound of the car driving away, I rubbed my arms. It had been a while since my senses activated.

I looked at the key. It looked old fashioned and was made of faded and scratched silver. My curiosity only rose until it started poking me in the stomach.

 _You gave him your word, Stephanie._ I chided to myself. _Don't screw this up._

I shoved the key into my pocket, finished my breakfast, put my plate in the dishwasher and went into the living room to watch TV.

An entire wrestling match, an episode of 24, Judge Judy and Ellen DeGeneres later, Roth had not comeback.

The key was burning in my pocket and felt like a half-ton weight attached to my side. It did nothing but make questions buzz through my head, driving me insane.

I grabbed the remote and started channel surfing, hoping that it make me forget about the stupid key.

If Roth was always paranoid about losing it why didn't he just hide it in a safe place like in a jar or in his sock draw?

 _Wait a minute…why didn't he?_

I shut off the TV and pulled the key out of my pocket. The temptation was increasing by the second as I stared at it.

What could have possibly been in there that he trusted me with and was sure that I was not going to go snooping around?

I looked at the clock to see that it was past lunch time. I got up, went in to the kitchen and made myself a turkey sandwich with salted chips on the side and a glass of lemonade.

I sat at the table with my back to the door as I ate. I took out my phone, checked my messages and email, browsed the internet, checked the weather and stock market until I ran out of ideas.

After I put my plate in the dish washer, I dared to look at the door.

It was like it was mocking me; beckoning me with a comer-hither motion. The key being on my person didn't help either.

I looked out the window. It was getting dark outside and there was still no sign of Roth. My spidey senses were off the meter and it was driving me nuts.

I breathed out a breath and reached into my pocket. What Roth didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? I could keep secrets after all.

The key slid in to the keyhole and turned smoothly. I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob, carefully prying at the door until it was fully open to reveal a stair case with a black metal banister.

I could just make out the cord of a light switch at the bottom of the steps as I held firmly onto the rail and made my way down.

I pulled the cord and heard the light click. It flickered a few times, only giving me enough light so I could walk in a few steps. It flickered again, strong enough so I could make out the shiny floor.

With one final flicker the entire basement filled with light and my skin turned to ice.

The air escaped my lungs and my mouth fell open in a silent scream as my eyes bulged at the sight before me.

Rotting against the walls were skeletons hanging by their necks. Their heads were tilted at a side that made their jaws hang open while their empty sockets held an empty gaze.

There were 6 of them and judging by the decaying clothes and dry, limp hair, I assumed they were all women.

My hands shook, unable to tear my eyes a way until the _clink_ of the key snapped me out of my state of shock.

The floor was wet but I didn't give it any mind as I snatched up the key, shut off the light and scrambled back up the stairs to slam and lock the door shut.

I leant against it, taking in deep breaths as I tried to control the tears that pricked behind my eyes.

It was getting darker as I looked out the window. Roth was sure to be back anytime soon.

 _I have to get out of here._ I thought as I ran out of the kitchen and sprinted up to my room.

I tossed the key onto my bed before pulling out my travel case and stuffing all of my clothes into it. My blood ran cold when I heard the car pull in front of the house.

I stripped out of my clothes and pulled the white dress over my head.

" _I'm back, Sugar-plum."_ I heard Roth call as the front door slammed.

My heart jumped in to my throat but I swallowed it back. "I'm in my room packing up my stuff."

He didn't come up straight away for his key. I was glad of this as it gave me time to get my breathing under control.

I heard his footsteps approaching. I jumped up in front of the mirror and started combing my fingers through my hair.

I saw the door open in the reflection. Roth appeared wearing a black leather jacket. He came in with slow and deliberate footsteps. Our eyes locked.

"Hey." I said, forcing a smile. "The key's on the bed."

Roth nodded and picked it up before looking back at me slowly up and down. "I love it when you wear white. Do you remember what it symbolises?"

My mouth went dry. " _Purity…Innocence…beauty_ …"

He nodded again, heading towards the door before turning to look at me. "Yes. All things that can be tainted so easily," His words were so cold they made me gulp.

 _Oh god…_

"You broke your word, Stephanie. Don't deny it."

Roth flipped the light switch. The room went dark but I could see the floor was stained with white luminous footsteps- _my footsteps._

I could make out the key in Roth's hand. I looked down at my own to see my fingers were stained with white.

The lights came back on. Roth's face was blank but his eyes were like gray shards of glass. "I thought you were different, Stephanie. I thought you would respect my privacy. I treated you like a god damn princess, showered you with gifts and this is how you repay me?!"

I mustered up my best Burg glare. " _You think_ _I'm in the wrong?_ You've got a tomb of dead women in your basement!"

"Of all the women who had to know my secrets!"

"And you think that's okay?! Look, I'm sorry for breaking my promise but you have to understand-"

"I understand plenty!" He roared. "All you had to do was keep yourself out of the basement. I told you it was personal." He took in a deep breath. "Things were going so great, Stephanie. I could see us being together, like husband and wife; happy together. But you had to intrude on my secrets."

I stared at him. "You saw us getting married and you think it is acceptable to keep those kinds of secrets from me? That you killed your girlfriends all because they went inside your basement?"

He shook his head as he stuffed the key into his pocket. "You just don't get it, Stephanie. _I like my privacy._ I want people to appreciate that. But now that you've intervened… _I can't let you go…"_

Every disc in my spine turned into a block of ice as Roth pulled open the side of his jacket. Something like a gun holster was attached to his belt but I realised it was a sheath when I noticed the black handle of dagger.

He pulled it out. The blade glinted ominously in the light as he approached me.

" _No…_ " I whispered fear gripping at my throat as tears pooled in my eyes. " _You can't do this…"_

"You brought this on yourself, Stephanie." Roth gravelled.

He raised the dagger but I ducked past him and bolted for the door; tearing it open and slamming it shut before sprinting down the hallway towards the stairs.

I could hear his footsteps slamming against the floor behind me. I didn't dare look back but when we reached the stairs, his arm encircled around my waist.

I tried throwing him off of me but he wouldn't budge. Both of us ended up tumbling down the stairs. Once we reached the bottom, I push him off of me and scurried towards the front door. I screamed when I felt him grab my ankle. I kicked at him with my free foot but it was no use.

Roth yanked me back, rolled me over and pinned me down by my throat. His eyes were wide and frenzied. His face was red, sweat dripped from his brow and he breathed heavily through his teeth as he held the dagger above me.

I covered my face with my arms; waiting for the worst to happen. My corpse would rot in the basement with the other girlfriends. _No one would ever find me._

Suddenly, Roth's weight was torn off of me. I peered through my arms just in time to see Ranger tearing the dagger out of Roth's hand before repeatedly throwing a fist into his face.

Ranger's right hand man, Tank, appeared. He nodded sympathetically to me as Ranger threw Roth to him and Tank dragged him out.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as our eyes locked.

When he pulled me to my feet, I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his neck.

" _You were right, Ranger…"_ I cried. " _I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry_."

He held me close and he cradled the back of my head. "Forget about it, Babe. You're safe now. That's all that matters."

Ranger took me back to his apartment on the 7th floor of _Rangeman_ after giving my statement to the PD _._ I was dressed in a borrowed shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. I told Ranger to get rid of the dress; I didn't care how.

A pizza delivery from Shorty's and a couple of beers later, I told him everything that I discovered.

"I would have been next." I looked up at him. "What were you doing in Saddle River?"

Ranger pulled me to him. He had his poker face on.

"Lula and Connie told Tank that they knew I was jealous when Roth asked you out. As much as I hate to admit it, they were right. I tried to deny the fact by claiming that I didn't trust Roth. It wasn't until Tank called me an idiot- multiple times- until I realised that I was close to losing you… _to another man,_ that I finally got my head out of my ass and dragged Tank with me to Saddle River."

I rested my head against his shoulder. "I was an idiot too, Ranger. I got charmed by a bunch of cheesy quotes from a psychopath. I never listened to my _spidey-senses_ either like you told me to _."_

He placed a kiss on the top of my head. "You didn't know, Babe. I think it is worse that he kept something like that from you. Those women can finally be laid to rest now."

I smiled up at him sadly. "I'm sorry about what I said to you before I left."

Ranger held me tight. "No. You were right and it actually knocked some sense into me." He placed a hand against my cheek and brought our lips together. "I'm not going to lose you again, Stephanie. I love you."

I blinked at him but felt doubtful. "In your own way?"

He smiled and kissed me again. "The only way I know how."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I gave him my best smile. "I love you too."

"You're mine and I'm yours," Ranger pulled me onto his lap. "And I'm never letting you go."

 **Author's note: Find out which Brother's Grimm fairy tale I used on my tumblr – .com**


End file.
